


Taking Control

by undertailsoulsex



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Deepthroating, Dubcon or Noncon Moirallegiance, Ecto-Genitalia, Ecto-Penis, Ecto-Tongue, Incest, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Smut, Soul Sex, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, Voyeurism, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:39:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6346411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undertailsoulsex/pseuds/undertailsoulsex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>US!Sans decides that he is tired of his brother controlling his sex life, so he decides to take control one day and broadcast it to the Underground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Control

[All characters are from the Underswap AU]

Sans looked at the computer monitor and saw that the video feed was working just fine. The camera he had set up to face the bed was at the correct angle, the quality seemed decent, and the lighting was appropriate.

Now all he needed was the main attraction.

Sans turned off the monitor, got up from his desk, and strode over to the side of his bed. He stripped himself and threw the clothes into a nearby hamper. He placed his hands on his hipbones and called out.

“Papyrus! Come here! I want to show you something!”

Sans heard his brother shuffle around in the room next to him. The lazybones had probably been asleep. Won’t he be in for a surprise? Sans thought excitedly to himself.

Sans shook his head. It wasn’t good to be thinking like that. This was supposed to be his brother’s punishment. His punishment for telling lies.

Ever since he could remember, his brother had tried to keep Sans innocent. When he was younger and he’d asked naively about sex and love, Papyrus would lie to him. Sans didn’t know where his brother had gotten the idea that he should be kept ignorant of such things, but in the end it didn’t matter; Sans had learned nevertheless. The Undernet wouldn’t allow Sans to remain that innocent.

So when Sans had pled for Papyrus to touch him, ravage him, and Papyrus had complied with his requests, Sans thought that his brother’s days of lying about such things were behind them.

But instead, whenever another monster would flirt with Sans, Papyrus would chide them. He would tell that monster that Sans was much too innocent for that sort of thing even though Sans was right there.

Sans was so frustrated at the thought. It wasn’t like his brother was exclusive! He knew that Papyrus still had his flings with Muffet and Grillby. Sans wanted to have fun with other monsters as well! And how could he do that if the entire Underground thought he was an eternal virgin.

After today they won’t think that, Sans thought satisfactorily to himself.

Papyrus opened the door, scuffling into the room slowly. He was wearing only his black nightshirt. No pants. No sweatshirt. He was rubbing his eyes, looking groggy and worn out.

“Bro, what is it? I was taking a nap, you know,” Papyrus said huffily. As he removed his hand from his eyes, he realized that Sans was standing there buff, a wicked grin stretched across his face.

“Papyrus,” he whined in a fake innocent voice. “I wanted to try something with you.” He crossed his arms across his chest and made a pouty face. “Pleeeease?”

Papyrus strode over to where Sans stood, his mouth turned up at the corners in a slight grin. He stretched a finger out and stroked Sans’s cheek.

“Heh, Sans. You’re so cute when you beg. You know I can’t say no to that face.”

Papyrus enveloped Sans with his arms and plopped down on the bed, the two of them bouncing slightly on the mattress. Papyrus lay back, releasing Sans from his arms, allowing the smaller skeleton to sit up on Papyrus’s already bare lap.

“What exactly did you want to try out, Sansy?” Papyrus had a shit-eating grin spread on his face. Sans knew that his brother was humoring him – after all, as much fun as they had experienced in the past, it had been mostly vanilla lovemaking, with Papyrus taking the lead. Papyrus just didn’t think Sans had the imagination to do anything too creative.

Sans leaned down to Papyrus’s face and whispered, “Close your eyes and don’t struggle.”

Papyrus’s grin changed to a confused look. He turned to look at Sans, and upon seeing the determined look upon the shorter skeleton’s face, his smirk returned and he chuckled. He closed his eyes in obedience, still snickering under his breath.

Sans knew that laughter wouldn’t last much longer.

Sans sat up and reached over Papyrus’s head and grabbed the ropes he had already tied to the bedpost before he had called his brother into the room. As he began to tie the rope around his brother’s left wrist, Papyrus opened his eyes in befuddlement.

“Sans, what’re y–?”

Sans clenched the knot tightly, stopping Papyrus mid-sentence. “No talking unless you are told, Papy. And I told you to close your eyes. Am I going to have to punish you already?”

Papyrus stared at Sans, bewildered at the smaller skeleton’s behavior. Sans glared resolutely at his brother before he nodded and slowly closed his eyes again, a faint orange glow on his cheekbones.

“That is much better.” Sans finished his knots on the remaining arm and his brother’s legs. He made sure the ropes were taut enough that Papyrus his limbs were nearly stretched to the limit. Sans reached under his bed and pulled out the box of supplies he had gathered over the last week. He reached in and grabbed a black blindfold and wrapped it around Papyrus’s head.

Sans grasped his hand into the box again and pulled out a roll of tape and three vibrators. He stretched the roll of tape and tore a piece off. The noise caused Papyrus to jump underneath Sans.

“Bro, what’re you doing?” Papyrus had a nervousness in his voice that Sans had never heard before.

Sans scooted down in between Papyrus’s legs, bent down, and bit on his brother’s femur.

“Aaah!” Papyrus shouted in pain.

“I said no talking, Papyrus. If you do not listen to me, you can expect more pain.”

Papyrus audibly gulped. He squirmed underneath Sans as the smaller skeleton taped the three bullet-shaped vibrators to his brother’s pelvic bone. He made sure to leave space for his brother to form genitalia. He didn’t want the vibrators getting in the way of that.

Next Sans took out a single-tail whip. He flicked it against Papyrus’s sacrum, eliciting a strained gasp from the taller skeleton.

Sans grinned and said softly, “The safe word is ‘hot sauce.’ Let’s hope you don’t have to use it or I will be very disappointed.”

Papyrus burst out in laughter below. The movement caused him to stretch against the bonds tying him to the bed, but he just couldn’t help it. “Hot sauce?”

The laughter stopped abruptly when Sans harshly slapped the whip down again on Papyrus’s sacrum. “I told you not to speak, brother.” He whipped him again. “Can’t.” Crack. “You. Crack. “Follow.” Crack. “Directions?” Crack.

Each crack of the whip made Papyrus tense against his bondage and groan in pain. Before he could recover, Sans turned on the vibrators, one-by-one, to a medium speed. Papyrus moaned loudly as his pubic bone reverberated.

Sans conjured a long, drooling, blue tongue into his mouth. “Make sure you summon a cock. If you summon anything else, I will not be gentle, brother.”

He quickly pressed the tongue to his brother’s pubic arch and flicked his tongue around the grooves and edges of the bone. It didn’t take long for an orange glow to form in the spot.

Sans could hear Papyrus moaning and muttering to himself at the head of the bed. “Oh stars. Shit, shit. Concentrate. Shit.”

Sans smiled and dug his tongue into the bone more roughly. Grasping the controls of one of the vibrators in his right hand, he turned up the dial, causing Papyrus to strain and stammer even more.

Sans was almost disappointed when Papyrus’s pool of magic actually formed the dick he had requested.

“Oh, such a good boy! You finally listened!” Sans sat up and turned the vibrators down to a low speed, barely pulsating, but causing just enough sensation for the taller skeleton to arch his pubic bone up. “But I must say I continue to be disappointed, Papyrus. I heard you speaking while I was being oh-so-kind to you just now.” Sans sighed.

He flicked the whip softly against Papyrus’s length, causing the taller skeleton to shout once more.

Sans bent over the bed, digging around the items in his box. He pulled out the object he was looking for and turned back to his blindfolded brother.

“I think you are really going to enjoy this next part, Papyrus.”

He set the cock ring on his brother’s glowing orange length, ignoring his brother squirming below him. After the placement, he gripped the length roughly, rubbing up and down twice, causing Papyrus to thrust slightly to his touch. Sans released Papyrus and sat on his brother’s chest. Sans summoned his own magic to form his own throbbing, glowing blue member.

He reached behind him, and lifted Papyrus’s shirt from his lower ribs. He extended his hand into Papyrus’s chest cavity, and firmly gripped his brother’s soul.

Papyrus entire body shook and strained below Sans. He could hear Papyrus start to pant as he took the small, pulsating, heart-shaped organ in front of him.

“Now, Papyrus, this is very important.” His voice was tinged with amusement. “I want you to suck me off. If you do a good job,” Sans rubbed the soul gently with his thumb, producing a moan from Papyrus, “then you get rewarded. If I find myself dissatisfied with your performance,” he paused, feeling Papyrus strain in his fetters, expecting an example of punishment. “Well. I think you know better than to leave me unsatisfied, brother.”

Papyrus leaned forward, opening his mouth, trying to find Sans’s organ blindly. Sans smirked. “Confident, are we?” Sans shifted forward and pressed his length against Papyrus’s mouth.

Papyrus wrapped his own conjured tongue around Sans. He licked from the base to the tip, twirling his tongue into the folds of the summoned length. Sans whined and gripped the soul in his hand a bit, causing Papyrus to moan in turn against Sans’s member. The feeling of Papyrus’s breath against his length sent shudders down his spine. Papyrus continued his movements, following the same path with each stroke up and down.

“Mmm, you are doing so well, Papyrus. But let’s not get too repetitive, okay?” Sans said in a sing-song voice.

Papyrus stretched forward against his restraints, taking Sans’s length into his mouth. He continued to use his tongue along the length as he bobbed up and down on Sans.

Sans brought the dripping soul to his mouth and twirled his tongue into the center of the organ. He thrust his tongue deeply, feeling his drool slather onto the soul. Papyrus pulled his head back from Sans’s length, gasping and moaning.

“Aaahn, oh stars, Sans! Fuck!”

As soon as Sans felt the cool air around his length, he pulled his face away from the soul and brought his other hand to the pulsating tissue. Sans pinched the organ between his thumb and index finger and gave a little twist. Papyrus screamed at full volume below him and Sans wondered for a moment if he had gone too far. He paused a moment to make sure Papyrus wasn’t about to shout the safe word.

“SANS! MORE! STARS, PLEASE!”

Sans hadn’t thought the movement would be so pleasurable for the taller skeleton.

“You are asking for punishment?” he said incredulously, a grin spreading across his skull. “You are more pathetic than I thought.” He took Papyrus’s soul, which pulsed with glowing orange light, and brought it to his mouth. He nipped at it, causing Papyrus to squirm frenziedly below him.

“Hmph. Papyrus, if you insist on taking pleasure from my punishment, how will I ever get satisfied?”

Ignoring the panting, incomprehensible skeleton below him as he tried to respond, Sans shifted his body so that he faced Papyrus’s length. Pressing his pubic region into Papyrus’s face, he gripped the soul more tightly in his hand. Sans felt Papyrus’s breath hitch against him again.

Guiding with his unoccupied hand, Sans forced his length into Papyrus’s open mouth and began to thrust. He felt the length hit deep in the back of his brother’s mouth, causing the taller skeleton to gurgle. This caused Sans to thrust again and again and he could felt himself start to lose control.

While he still had his thoughts about him, he brought his shaking hand from Papyrus’s mouth to the vibrator controls and turned up the intensity of each of the devices one-by-one. Papyrus moaned against his length, and Sans couldn’t hold back anymore. He grunted and thrust his member more fiercely down Papyrus’s throat.

Sans turned to Papyrus’s throbbing length. The cock ring left the conjured tissue veiny and strained. Sans deftly removed the instrument from Papyrus’s dick, provoking Papyrus to moan once again as he bobbed on Sans.

Sans was definitely losing control. His thrusts became uneven. He took Papyrus’s soul and began to rub it aggressively up and down the orange member, squeezing the length with his unoccupied hand at the same time.

Sans felt vibrations against his organ as Papyrus attempted to shout in pleasure. Sans continued to hit the back of his brother’s throat repeatedly.

Sans felt the soul in his hands tingle with undirected magic, and for just a moment he saw the organ glow bright enough that he had to squint his eyes as he continued his movements. At the same time as the glow, Sans suddenly felt immense pleasure emanating not just from his own genitalia, but from Papyrus’s throbbing soul.

The feeling sent him to his orgasm. Sans had never experienced such gratification before. His mind went blank and he could feel himself continue to thrust his entire length in Papyrus’s mouth. A moment later his brother’s soul burst warm glowing liquid in his hand and against the orange length. At the same time, Papyrus’s member twitched and shot sticky fluid, falling on the bed underneath them. Papyrus sputtered below him, arching his body upwards as he was sent over the edge.

Sans stayed where he was for just a moment before he felt Papyrus begin to choke against his length, which was still jammed down his throat. Even through his post-coital haze, Sans pulled out as quickly as possible. He didn’t want Papyrus to suffocate. As he lifted his length from Papyrus’s mouth, he looked down between his legs at Papyrus’s face and saw a string of his blue cum running from his tip to Papyrus’s tongue.

Ignoring the immense satisfaction he felt from the image, Sans fell to the side of Papyrus, panting from the exertion of their lovemaking. He and Papyrus took a moment to gather their thoughts. The only sounds in the room were their pants and the vibrators still clacking against Papyrus’s pubic bone.

“Sans,” Papyrus said as his breath started to return to normal, “wh-where did you learn this? What even brought this on?”

Sans lifted his head off the bed and propped it against his hand, a bright smirk on his face. “Oh, the Undernet does not hide many things from me, brother. And as for why I did this, well, this was because you kept lying¸ Papyrus.”

“Lying?”

Sans leaned forward. He placed the dripping soul back into Papyrus’s chest, dragging his fingers as he let go. Papyrus was so sensitive that the simple motion left him sputtering again. Sans dragged the blindfold off his brother’s face and stared down, watching Papyrus adjust to the brightness of the room.

“Yes, Papyrus, lying. You kept telling everyone I was so innocent. You kept chasing everyone away!” He turned his grin down into a pout. “No one would ever believe that I would want to have fun too!”

He reached down and turned Papyrus’s head towards the wall. He nudged his head towards the camera mounted there and whispered proudly, “Now everyone that was watching knows how much fun I am capable of.”

Papyrus squirmed under his restraints. “Wait! Are people watching right now? Is that live?” The taller skeleton’s eyes darted between the camera, Sans, and his own body.

Sans giggled and lifted himself from the bed. “That’s right, brother. Last I checked there were ten monsters watching. Who knows how many there are now?”

“Sans, turn it off! Right now!”

“No, no, no, I don’t think I am going to do that.” Sans moved to his computer. He had set the live feed to record before calling Papyrus into the room. He stopped the recording and began to play it from the beginning, making sure that the video’s settings were set to loop the video endlessly. He checked to make sure the live feed was still working before turning to Papyrus.

“Sans!” Papyrus pled.

“No, I am going to leave this on so you can hear me punish you over and over again. And as you watch and listen, I want you to think about who is in control here.” Sans smirked. “And as you contemplate that, everyone gets to watch as you squirm. I hope those vibrators do not get you too hot and bothered or I will have nothing to look forward to when I return.” Sans strode to the door.

“Wait! Wait! Where are you going?!”

Sans turned to look at Papyrus, whose legs were straining against his fetters from the vibrations of the toys against his bone. The sounds of the recording were beginning to fill the room.

“I am going to go make lunch. You will stay here and put on a good show for our viewers. If you are a good boy, I will come back up and we can have even more fun!” Sans giggled again, covering his mouth.

He left the room, hearing Papyrus beg for Sans from his bedroom.

Oh, I could get used to this, Sans thought to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write this piece after seeing some art by buttercupsticksnlicks and yumisaki-san on tumblr.  
> I really encourage constructive criticism! Please leave a comment if you liked the story or if you think I need to improve on something!
> 
> My blog is located at http://undertailsoulsex.tumblr.com. Check it out if you want to see art and fics featuring soul sex!


End file.
